Réalité
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: America veut tester une nouvelle technologie avec Biélorussie. Seulement, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Nuit des lemons de la FA sur le thème technologies.


**Réalité**

**America (Alfred)/Biélorussie(Natalya)**

** Thème de la nuit des lemons de la FA : 3D technique de l'image - futur, voie, progresser**

**Rating M : C'est un lemon. Il est court mais c'en est un.**

Alfred était impatient d'essayer cette nouvelle technologie dans une salle spécialement conçue à cet effet. Une pure merveille de réalité augmentée. Il avait prévu de se plonger dedans pendant une heure et demie. Tout était programmé.

Sa petite amie en Biélorussie allait se connecter en même temps que lui. Ils se rejoindraient virtuellement. Ce serait vraiment top !

La salle était littéralement vide.

Dans un instant, elle ne serait plus.

Alfred mis les écouteurs dans ses oreilles, plaça correctement le micro sur sa veste et posa sur ses yeux les lunettes pour commencer son voyage. Il sursauta ne s'attendant pas à un bruit sec au tout début.

Les murs blancs de la salle se transformèrent peu à peu en une clairière bordée d'arbres. L'effet était tellement saisissant que son corps le trahissait, lui envoyant des sensations comme l'herbe sous ses pieds, comme la fraicheur du vent sur sa peau et comme la sensation de vêtements qu'il ne portait pas réellement. Les étoiles scintillaient comme elles l'auraient fait dans un vrai ciel nocturne.

« Alfred ? »

A l'entente de son prénom, il leva les yeux vers le fond de la clairière fictive.

Natalia s'approcha de lui à grands pas. Le cœur d'Alfred se gonfla de joie à la voir aussi majestueuse. Dans cette robe bleue et blanche, son avatar réaliste bougeait de la même manière qu'elle. Il fronçait même les sourcils comme elle ! Trop géant !

« C'est trop bizarre ! Arrête de faire ta tête d'imbécile !

- On pourra se voir plus souvent comme ça !, se réjouit-il.

- Peut-être bien. »

Le regard de Natalya étincela de désir. Oh, le logiciel pouvait rendre cet effet-là aussi ! C'était génial !

Alfred ne comprit pas ce qui lui arriva. Ses lèvres se firent prendre d'assaut par celles de sa compagne. Il ne savait pas que c'était possible

Il passa sa langue entre ses lèvres. Le goût mentholé de sa bouche était si bien rendu. Il ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras.

Alfred aurait dû passer à travers l'avatar de Natalya. Il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir soulever ses jupons pour caresser ses cuisses, ses fesses et son sexe. Il n'aurait pas pu embrasser ses seins et venir agacer son cou.

Natalya n'aurait pas pu l'allonger sur le sol, dégrafer son pantalon et prendre en main son pénis.

Alfred laissa l'étrangeté de la situation de côté pour apprécier comme il se doit les mains de sa femme sur son désir. Il retint un rire quand les froufrous de ses vêtements le frôlèrent. Natalya se pencha vers lui et réclama un baiser avant de le chevaucher.

Il prit une grande inspiration en sentant les parois douces de son vagin se resserrer sur son sexe.

Un gémissement échappa à Natalya quand elle entama un mouvement régulier.

La passion les envahit alors jusqu'à les emporter au loin.

Alfred se sentait bien, détendu et satisfait. La tête de Natalya reposait sur son épaule et son corps pesait sur le sien.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que cette expérience soit aussi vraie ! »

Natalya rit à son oreille. Le son ne lui sembla plus aussi lointain.

La main de sa femme se porta à ses lunettes pour les désactiver.

« Surprise ! »

Alfred cligna des yeux plusieurs fois ne s'habituant pas à revenir à la réalité. Un malaise étrange le prit en voyant les murs blancs et en expérimentant à nouveau les sensations réelles de son corps. Il se sentit soulagé d'une présence à ses côtés. Natalya lui sourit en enlevant son propre appareillage.

« Il n'est pas question que tu refasses ce genre de choses, le gronda-t-elle. Imagine qu'on me pique mon avatar et qu'on se fasse passer pour moi. Quelle mauvaise surprise au réveil !

- Oui. Même se réveiller seul, ce serait flippant ! »

La mine rassurée de Natalya le convainquit de faire plus attention avant de lui proposer ce genre d'expérience. Il était tellement obsédé par l'idée de la voir plus souvent qu'il oubliait les dangers liés aux nouvelles technologies. D'ailleurs…

« Mais, tu es là !, réalisa Alfred.

- Pour toute la semaine. J'ai compris que je te manquais terriblement.

- Merci ! Oh, je n'ai rien prévu pour ce soir ! Je… Désolé !

- Ce n'est pas grave. Personne ne t'a mis la main dessus pendant mon absence.

- Jalouse !

- Il y en a qui profiterait honteusement de ta naïveté.

- Même pas vrai ! »

Natalya lui tira la langue avant de l'embarquer loin de cette salle qu'ils étaient loin de réutiliser.


End file.
